


british people be havin sex like

by carvbox



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvbox/pseuds/carvbox
Summary: mmm yes spendid ah indeed scrumptious carry on good heavens im arriving!





	british people be havin sex like

**Author's Note:**

> ok so basically

Aziraphale's fingernails dug into Crowley's back (he felt a little embarrassed about this as he was usually quite well mannered - _he had standards_ ) and the angel definitely did _not_ feel very properly put together in that particular moment. He was having, well, sexual intercourse, afterall. It was a thing humans did, Crowley had told him, to which Aziraphale responded: "Well, I mean, if the _humans_ do it, I wouldn't mind indulging. We are a couple of lads after all. Tip top. Jolly good. Haggis!" _God, it was a good day to be a Brit._

When they were in the midst of it all, Aziraphale felt tempted to curse, because there really wasn't much left to hold back anyways. He carelessly left his jacket on the _floor_ for Heaven's sake - he wasn't going to get much more feral than that.

He figured that he may as well keep the tad bit of dignity and ounce of actual self control he had left by refraining from any nasty language. His alternative wasn't much better though.

"Mmm, yes, spendid. Ah, indeed. Scrumptious! Carry on - Good Heavens, I'm arriving." His voice was muffled into the crook of Crowley's neck.

Gabriel's voice rang through his head. _Shut your stupid mouth and die already!_

The so-called 'arrival' though, had nothing to do with ejaculating, as the angel proceeded to discombobulate.

"Oh." Crowley said, rather absentmindedly. 

Another fifteen minutes later, "Oh. Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tweet. this is a joke im not a fanfic writer contrary to popular belief and people's inability to detect irony


End file.
